


Corridor

by babybrotherdean



Series: HP AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hufflepuff Dean, M/M, Older Sam, Slytherin Castiel, Slytherin Sam, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally returns to the other first-years, ignoring the whispering and the couple nudges he gets asking about why he’d stopped to talk to older Slytherin students at all. It’s none of their business if they’re going to be rude about it, anyways, and he’s left glowing with content, thinking about his big brother and Castiel and the year ahead of them all.</p><p>It’s going to be so <i>much</i>, and he can’t wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the generic titles on these. I'm just writing them as little bits and pieces, and I don't. have the ambition. To think of proper ones, omg.
> 
> (This is also part 171 of my 365 series for 2016.)

Dean feels like he’s been caught up in a whirlwind of activity and excitement ever since reaching the train platform, and even now that things are starting to wind down as students file out of the Great Hall towards their dormitories, he can’t stop looking around, fingers curled around the ends of his sleeves as if it’ll help contain his excitement. He’s in a little clump of first-year Hufflepuffs, all of them following one of their prefects- she’d met Dean at the table and introduced herself as “Jessica-call-me-Jess”- moving through winding hallways, moving staircases he’s previously only heard stories about, and other students. The upper-years are giving them their space, for the most part, but Dean keeps his eyes open, anyways, hoping for a glimpse of his brother.

Jessica pauses every now and then to make sure they haven’t lost anyone, and it’s during one of her quick headcounts that Dean finally spots some older Slytherins cutting through the crowd. Of course he’s heard the chatter about the most infamous house, and already, some of his housemates are huddling a little closer together like they’re nervous- but for his part, Dean stretches up on his tip-toes and tries to pick out the tallest one in the group, lighting up when he spots a familiar head of hair. “Sam!”

Perhaps Sam was already looking for him, but he moves over quickly after Dean calls out to him, a relieved smile easing onto his face as he hurries over. Dean opens his arms and meets him halfway, some of his own anxiety easing as his big brother wraps him up in a tight hug. Dean’s aware of the eyes on them, but he can’t bring himself to be bothered right now. “I got Hufflepuff! We’re next to the kitchen, Sam!”

Sam laughs, squeezes him a little longer before finally setting him back on his feet. He doesn’t move away, though; space is tight in the crowded corridor, so it’s not like he’s really got anywhere to go. “I know, I saw you get sorted, buddy.” He pauses, then, glances to his side, and as Dean follows with his eyes, he realizes for the first time that his brother hasn’t come alone. “Figure it’s time you two finally met, huh? Dean, this is Castiel Novak. Cas. Cas, Dean.”

Dean’s heard lots about Sam’s best friend, and he smiles big and shy when he meets cool blue eyes. Castiel’s smiling, offers his hand to shake. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Hi.” Dean takes Castiel’s hand and gives it a careful shake, peeking up at him in search of approval. His smile goes soft and Dean figures he’s doing okay. “Sam talks about you lots.”

"I could say the same thing about you.” Castiel glances at Sam, smile growing before he turns back to Dean. “So, Hufflepuff?”

Dean nods firmly, still holding onto Castiel’s hand. “Yeah! I told the hat Sammy was in Slytherin, but it already knew, and it said I’d like it here.” He shrugs. He’s happy with his placement, even though he won’t get to be near his brother very often. He’s sure they’ll manage. “What’s Slytherin like?”

Castiel purses his lips, and Dean finds himself staring at the older boy’s eyes. Bluer than he’s ever seen before, maybe. “It’s... challenging,” he says eventually. “Hufflepuff sounds much friendlier.”

“Novak. Winchester.” All three of them look up, then- Sam, Castiel, and Dean- over towards Jessica, waiting with her gaggle of first-years, eyebrows raised expectantly. “Will you be giving Dean back to me anytime soon?”

Sam gives a sheepish laugh, and Dean turns to see the way his brother’s rubbing at the back of his neck, smiling. Very interesting. “Sorry, we’ll let him go.” His eyes return to Dean, then, going soft at the edges. “I’ll be around if you need me, yeah? And I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Dean nods, finally releases Castiel's hand and puffs himself up a little before going in for another quick hug. It’s always been hard to see Sam go after spending a summer together, but maybe it’ll be a little easier now that they’re in the castle together. “Don’t do anything dumb,” he instructs seriously, just the way he always does so he can hear Sam laugh. “Bye, Sammy.”

When Dean pulls away, he glances at Castiel again, goes a little pink with the smile he’s wearing. Smiles back and gives a little wave as he moves back towards his group. “Take care of Sam!”

“Of course.” Castiel nods, even as Sam rolls his eyes. “I’ll see you around, Dean.”

Dean finally returns to the other first-years, ignoring the whispering and the couple nudges he gets asking about why he’d stopped to talk to older Slytherin students at all. It’s none of their business if they’re going to be rude about it, anyways, and he’s left glowing with content, thinking about his big brother and Castiel and the year ahead of them all.

It’s going to be so _much_ , and he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
